


seeing you at night, a light

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Established Relationship, Implied Cock Warming, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Junmyeon's in the middle of writing porn when Sehun drops by, unannounced.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	seeing you at night, a light

Junmyeon ignores his phone going off. It's past midnight, and he's almost close to getting this chapter done, has his hands full with typing, a vibrator squeezed into his underwear and purring away at his cock.

He gets five more sentences out until the persistent ringing stops and his doorbell buzzes instead. One look at his phone and he knows he'll have no choice but to open the door.

"Hello," Sehun says, bright and chipper in the dark hallway, and Junmyeon can feel him come to a conclusion very quickly at his sight. "Were you jerking off?"

"I was working," Junmyeon says indignantly and closes the door behind Sehun who's leaving shoes, jacket and bag in a pile in the entryway. Junmyeon pushes it aside with his foot. His underwear is uncomfortably wet where he lubed himself up earlier, and he wants to get back to his writing as quickly as possible. "Why are you here?"

"Missed you," Sehun says and bends to nose into Junmyeon's shoulder, kissing the side of his neck.

Junmyeon pushes him away by the shoulders as gently as he can. "Go to bed, I need to finish this chapter."

"Let me read it?" Sehun asks, following Junmyeon to the desk in his kitchen, latching onto Junmyeon's waist now.

"Later," Junmyeon says, "tomorrow." He's given up protesting, manoeuvres them both towards his desk chair, somehow managing to sit down despite his barnacle of a boyfriend.

Sehun glances over his shoulder as he pulls up the document. "Oh, spicy—"

"Not now, Sehun." Junmyeon sighs. He's in the middle of the last smut scene, and unlike some writers gets inadvertently, inevitably turned on by his own writing. It's going to be a headache to finish if he can't get some kind of light stimulation going and hornball away in peace.

"Want me to help?" Sehun asks then, hands now petting Junmyeon's upper arms as he leans over him from behind the back of the chair.

"I'll run the spell check later, so unless you're going to write this for me—" Junmyeon interrupts himself when he sees Sehun's gaze has drifted to the vibrator, wet and abandoned on a hand towel on the desk. "Fine," he relents and pats the tabletop, "but don't hurt yourself."

Sehun makes a happy noise, kisses his cheek and crawls under the desk in a flash, pulling down Junmyeon's sweatpants far enough to get his cock out. Junmyeon sighs when Sehun's tongue makes contact with the crown, a soft, tender touch but entirely too much to concentrate on his story. It's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, junmyeon is that erotica writer oop  
> thank you for reading, let me know if you liked it!


End file.
